RWBY drabbles
by Silvyia
Summary: Various ships and drabbles that I've written for RWBY. I take requests for writing and art if you're interested in my stuff.
1. and the roses smiled (WhiteRose)

A beautiful scene plays out before a young woman. It's autumn, leaves in an array of warm colors falling from the trees of the magnificent forest behind her, looking like a soft array of warm-colored rain. Wind blew gently in one direction, not harsh enough to cause the young woman annoyance in having to fix her hair, but soft enough for her to smile silently. The grass is soft and still freshly cut around the area, surrounding a field of roses just coming into full bloom.

In the center of it all, a tombstone. A grave of a hero. Words of poetry etched onto its surface.

There Ruby Rose stood, twenty-one years of age, holding a single rose in her hands, staring down at the tombstone with a look of both warmth and hurt in her silver eyes. Her red hood is up, covering her hair that had grown out long enough to touch her shoulder blades.

She stands in silence for a moment, letting the wind and the leaves speak for her heart. Then she reaches up with a single hand, pulling the hood off of her head. There is a pendant in her hair - a white snowflake, small but intricate and beautifully placed atop a hastily-done braid of red and black hair. Her skin has tanned just the slightest bit from her travels, holding a few more scars than she used to have, but her father is adamant that she still remains an almost perfect copy of her mother.

"Hey, Mom," she mutters almost inaudibly, confident that her audience could hear her anyway. "It's been a while."

She lets her words hang in the air for a moment, gathering her thoughts as if presenting to a room and wanting to choose the right words to pitch. She takes a deep breath, smelling the roses and the wind.

"But I finally brought her with me," she grins warmly, a sparkle in her eyes that have seen so much pain in such a short amount of time. She turns slightly, motioning behind her. Another woman steps forward, just a couple of years older than Ruby. She is wearing a white and blue dress - a combat skirt, of course - and her hair, snow-white and shorter than it has ever been, is held up in an intricate ponytail full of twirls and braids. Her eyes are ice-blue and cold, but they hold so much more warmth and love in them than most would ever know.

She walks up to the girl in Red, and holds out her hand. Ruby grabs it without hesitation, without a thought. It was so natural now.

"I figured you'd want to meet her - I know it's been so long since we last spoke, but I promised to bring my girlfriend the next time I visited, remember?" She continues, still in a whispered tone, but a little louder now for her audience of two. "So, here she is, the famed Weiss Schnee!"

She tilts a little, bumping her shoulder with the other woman, and they both grin. Weiss smiles like she's trying not to find it amusing, but can't deny that it is.

Weiss looks down at the gravestone, only the slightest downward tilt to her lips proof enough of the sorrow she felt in her heart at the sight. She squeezes Ruby's hand tighter, and smiles - not a smile that she would show to a wealthy contributor to the SDC, not a smile that her father taught her to give when she was angry - it was a genuine smile that breaks through her icy exterior, and she gives a little bow, speaking softly,

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Rose."

She feels Ruby squeeze her hand back.

"Ruby talks about you all the time," Weiss continues after she stands up straight again, her tone playful and jovial like speaking to an old friend. Warm, comforting. "She tells me about how you would slay Grimm, be a hero, and still have the time to come home and read stories to your children and tell your husband that you love him."

She smiles. "Yang talks about you, too - mostly the things Ruby doesn't want to mention. Like how you once watched Ruby struggle to fit a stale cookie into a glass of milk before she started crying for your help -"

Ruby elbows her in the side, laughing loudly. "I have _no idea_ where she got that idea from, I promise!" She side-eyes her girlfriend with a stink eye. Weiss lets out a laugh that is warm and genuine but still holding to the idea of a proper lady's laugh.

"- And how she once climbed up a tree to reach a bird's nest and then refused to come down, so you had to build a tree-house just for her -" She continues, but is interrupted by the very girl she was speaking about.

"-Maybe we should tell her about how you accidentally summoned a baorbatusk in the middle of some fancy-schmancy party in Atlas -"

For the next minute or so, they speak over each other, sharing embarrassing stories of each other to the empty space in front of them. The roses planted on the ground rustle in the wind, almost sounding like a gentle laughter if you strained your ears hard enough..

The arguing ends, and Ruby grumbles something about needing a sugar break, saying a small, heartfelt farewell to her mother's tombstone before walking off with a promise of 'getting even' later. Weiss smiles, but doesn't follow her girlfriend away from the circle of roses. She waits, watching her leave. When she is far enough away, probably on her way back down to her Father's cabin out deeper into the woods, Weiss turns back around to the grave. The wind is silent now, as if waiting for her to speak the first word in this new silence.

She steps forward into the circle of flowers, and looks a little nervous for a moment.

"Ms. Rose," she begins, polite and formal. She pauses, and takes a deep breath.

"Summer Rose," she corrects herself, her voice so soft and quiet. "I… I am sorry you couldn't be here for Ruby… I'm sorry your time was cut short so soon, _too _soon. I just wanted to let you know… I am always here for her. I know I can't replace a mother's love, and I don't intend to. I just…"

She pauses, a lump in the back of her throat that makes it difficult to speak. She clears her throat, and pretends the tears in her eyes aren't there.

"I love her, so much," she whispers. "And I…"

She pulls something out of her pocket, small and black. A box of some sort. She runs her fingers over the top of it for a moment, feeling the weight of the box. It was so small, but so heavy on her heart.

"I hope that I can be there for her for as long as possible, always," she whispers, looking back up at the grave, as if asking something with her eyes. An un-asked question for permission.

A particularly strong gust of wind passes through the forest, bringing a flurry of leaves and flowers into the surrounding area. The rose garden bristles, the gentle laughter floating in the wind back again. At her feet, a wind-swept rose lays gently, freshly bloomed but the colors obvious anyway. Red, pink, fading to white. An un-spoken answer, granted.

Weiss shuts her eyes, and lets out a single huff of air as tears slip down her cheeks - cracked porcelain, still so beautiful and perfect despite the wear and tear of the years. She stuffs the small box back into her pocket, and smiles. She bows, low and grateful and genuine.

"I'll do everything I can for her, I promise - I will protect her with my life, and I hope… I hope I can make her happy."

She wipes away the tears, and spends a minute longer simply standing in silence. It was so peaceful, so happy out here. She turns around, and leaves the singular grave, fingers nervously tapping at the small, black box in her pocket with a look of new-found determination in her eyes.

"_I hope I can make her as happy as she makes me."_

And the roses smiled.


	2. one more time (WhiteRose)

((BEFORE YOU READ: This short story is based off of a comic that a WONDERFUL artist made! " 72902192 . tumblr [ .com] post/185579831452/" without the quotes, spaces, and brackets bc FF won't let us post links. Go read it right there. It's not necessary to understand what's going on in this story, but it's such good art it'd be a shame for you to not see it first..

Alright that's it. Have fun reading, leave reviews if you enjoyed!))

* * *

"Come on," Weiss pants in an almost-whisper. Her knee twinges in pain as she moves slowly but surely, a nearly unconscious Ruby Rose by her side with one hand draped over Weiss's shoulder. Weiss's grip on Ruby's side falters for a moment as she stumbles, but as a silent cough leaves Ruby's throat, Weiss frowns and holds on tighter.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, just-" Weiss begins speaking, but trails off. She hears the growling of Grimm nearby, echoing in the cavern she'd entered in the hopes of finding a respite from the fighting. However brief, she just needed a few moments – just a few moments to make sure Ruby was alright, make sure she could still fight.

I can't do this alone.

But Ruby is unresponsive to Weiss's silent pleas. She keeps going, shutting her eyes tight to rid herself of the unshed tears. Right now she had to be strong, she had to keep going. It wasn't just her life on the line here, but Ruby's too. She couldn't afford to fail – not here, not now.

"Please, Ruby," Weiss pleads aloud this time. A mumbled response is all she gets.

She opens her mouth to say something else, but before any more cries can leave her mouth, she spots a small opening in the cave. It didn't lead anywhere, she could tell – there was no light and no air moving through the cave, it was likely a dead end. But it was better than being in the open as they were now. She could hear the growling, the roars getting closer. Ever so closer.

She crouches low and pulls the younger girl in beside her, hugging her around the waist to squeeze themselves into the hole. Once she's sure it would be at least a teensy bit more difficult for any Grimm to swipe at the two girls while they were hidden here, she finally pauses. She takes a deep breath and raises her shaky hands.

Ruby was leaned forward, her messy black-red hair against Weiss's shoulder as the younger girl breathed quietly – slowly. Too slow. Weiss puts her hands on Ruby's shoulders and shakes gently, as if trying to wake her up – an image of them being late for class pops up in her mind, and just as fast as it showed up, so did the other images of the school burning, of their friends dying and being injured, of her losing the life she had tried to slowly build up for herself –

"Ruby," Weiss whispers, an edge of panic and fear in her usually stoic voice.

"Listen, I need your silver eyes for this, Ruby," she says. She speaks low for a moment as if being quiet would somehow make the Grimm go away, as if it could mask the terror and panic Weiss felt. The sorrow of seeing her teammate so injured and barely conscious. She sheds a tear, then speaks louder.

"You need to get up and use your silver eyes! I need you, Ruby, please-" She stops herself when her voice cracks.

"I'm-" Ruby begins mumbling. She raises a hand, but it falls heavily back down to her side. "I.. I can't." Her voice is barely audible.

Weiss feels tears gathering in her eyes again, but she refuses to let them fall.

"Yes, you can! Come on!" She shakes Ruby's shoulders a little more firmly, then grasps the sides of her head, angling her head to look directly at Weiss. Ruby's eyes weren't even open, but Weiss saw her irises moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Like she were dreaming.

"I'm sorry," is all Ruby whispers. Weiss feels something shatter in her heart, like the last hope she'd been holding onto was just gone. Like the warmth had left. Her hands were cold and clammy, and they desperately held onto Ruby in the childish hope that she'd wake up – that she would feel the fear in Weiss's veins and she would get up and smile and go charging into battle like the dolt she was, like she always has been.

She hears the Grimm howling in excitement as they get a good sniff of the emotions swirling around them.

"No," Weiss whispers back. Something in her voice cracks, and it leaks all the pain and sorrow and fear in her heart into her words. "No! Open your eyes, don't.." When Ruby doesn't respond, she trails off.

"Just stay with me..." She places her forehead against Ruby's. The tears fell freely now. "Don't do this to me... just focus.."

A sob tears from her throat, a simple sound that expressed all the grief she felt. She screws her eyes shut and leans forward, placing a simple, chaste kiss to Ruby's lips. It was quick and certainly sloppy, and she shudders at the cold on Ruby's lips, and she holds on for a second before pulling away. She holds her forehead to Ruby's.

"I know you can," she whispers. The growling nears ever closer. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise, an instinct honed as a huntress-in-training that there was danger just around the corner. They get so close she can hear them stomping towards them.

"I trust you, Ruby. Please... please.. just one more time..."

She sees the red glow of the monster's eyes even behind her eyelids. She shakes her head slowly, refusing to believe this could be how it all ended. It was too soon. It couldn't end here.

"Just one more time," she whispers, and she doesn't try to stop her cries this time. Her tears fall freely. She cries heavily, her quick breaths warming Ruby's face. With her eyes screwed tightly shut as if she could make the monsters go away if she couldn't see them, she doesn't see Ruby raise her hand slowly.

When a warm hand places itself gently on Weiss's cold cheek, her eyes snap open. Even through her tears, the world blurry and cold around her, she sees the red – such bright, bright red eyes all around her. The terrifying color illuminated Ruby's face, the stone around them, and even Weiss's own hands. They grin as they near, but Weiss doesn't look at them. She doesn't see them open their jaws, ready for their next meal that wouldn't satisfy them anymore than their last meal did. She doesn't see her imminent death.

She sees a young girl before her, a girl whose heart could shine like the sun without even trying, but now it seemed to dark and empty. Her hair was messy and singed on one end, and her cape was torn and there were splotches of red on it that were just a shade too dark to be the cape itself. Despite her dark and terrifying appearance, Ruby smiles kindly with her eyes still shut.

And when she opened her eyes, they were a bright, blinding silver.

And as the Grimm screamed and howled in anger, in pain, in terror, Weiss felt nothing but a gentle warmth encompassing her soul.

"One more time," Ruby whispers with a tearful grin and a sense of finality.


	3. thundering hearts (Pyrruby)

Rain fell harshly against the window panes, rolling down the clean glass in rivulets. It bounced off of the wooden roof, the sound comforting if a bit loud. Every now and then, flashes of light would light up the dark home, chased by deafening claps of thunder. Ruby lay awake drowsily, wrapped up in the blanket on her bed as she stared at the window in silence. She sighed and shut her eyes, but a light flashing through her room made her furrow her brows in annoyance, and the loud thunder that followed shortly afterwards made her open her eyes again.

She frowned and sat up in her bed, then turned over and laid down again. The blanket tangled around her legs uncomfortably, somehow making her feel too hot in the cool room. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, sighing when it showed the time to be just a few minutes after midnight. For a moment, she lays there without moving.

When another clap of thunder shakes her to the bone, she stands up and makes her way out of the bed. She stumbles while trying to disentangle herself from the blanket, but manages to fall out in a somewhat-graceful manner. She grumbles, rubs her eyes, then heads off with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders to find her girlfriend.

She thinks of her, the love of her life, and a smile plays across her lips for a moment. Almost immediately, however, the image of a smiling Pyrrha Nikos is replaced with the image of a dark night – a ruined tower, molten clockwork lay in heaps around the building, a woman in a dress grins wickedly. She fires a single arrow, and Ruby feels a pain in her chest ache as if she were the one who had gotten shot.

Her breaths quicken, and she looks around the darkness of her home with wide eyes as if she expected it all to happen right here, right now. She shakes her head, rids herself of the mental image, and continues onward with slightly faster steps.

It's all a dream, she tells herself, just a bad dream.

Nothing of the like had ever happened, of course, but for some odd reason she often got that recurring nightmare out of nowhere. Yang had never lost a part of herself like Ruby dreamt she had, her team had never fallen apart and split to different parts of the world, Penny had never been killed, and Pyrrha...

Ruby spots a soft, yellow light on the other end of the living room and she rushes toward it, wrapping herself tighter in her blanket as if she were a child again. It's been years since she had graduated from Beacon Academy with her team and her friends, but sometimes she still felt like that fresh-faced little girl from so long ago.

She enters the kitchen and almost wants to shut her eyes against the light, but she sees Pyrrha standing at the counter mixing herself a drink – tea, perhaps, since Pyrrha always had a nice cup of tea when she'd gotten home from a long mission – and she is too afraid to close her eyes. Too afraid that, if she did close them, her dream would become reality and the love of her life would disappear before her very eyes.

Ruby finds herself needing to feel Pyrrha, to reach out and hold her hand to make sure she was real.

So she walks forward quietly and reaches out a hand, and Pyrrha nearly startles at the sudden contact to her damp shoulder. The silverware in the kitchen cabinet rattle around for a moment, but don't fly out at Ruby as they would have a few years ago. Ruby snickers in amusement, and Pyrrha turns around with wide eyes. When she notices who it was, she pouts childishly and leans forward, wrapping her toned arms around Ruby.

"You scared me! I could have... tossed some spoons at you..?" She mutters off, just now realizing that she probably wouldn't have done any serious damage even if she hadn't had better control over her semblance than she used to. She feels Ruby laugh against her shoulder, and she relaxes.

Ruby reaches up and clasps her arms around her girlfriend, smiling contentedly. This was proof enough that she was real, she was here, and she still loved Ruby. She shuts her eyes and inhales deeply, smelling the rain on Pyrrha's hair. She must have gotten home just a few minutes ago then and dried off quickly, and Ruby wonders briefly how she hadn't heard her enter their home. The rain and thunder must have masked the noises she made, Ruby reasons.

She didn't even notice that she was shaking until Pyrrha pulled away gently, placing a cool hand against Ruby's cheek. A worried frown marred her beautiful face.

"Are you alright, love? What's the matter?" She asks gently.

Ruby doesn't even think about hiding the truth from Pyrrha. Years ago, she would have felt stupid for having nightmares about something that had never even happened, and probably would have waved it off as nothing. But she looks into Pyrrha's beautiful green eyes, and she sees all the trust and warmth and love in them, and she can't imagine ever lying to this woman.

"I had that dream again," she sighs, reaching up with her own hand to clasp it over Pyrrha's. Pyrrha's eyes widen, then narrow. She leans in and places a kiss to Ruby's lips so soft and warm that it makes the younger woman want to melt against her.

Pyrrha pulls away slowly, and Ruby sighs quietly. The blanket falls from her shoulders onto the ground, but she feels perfectly warm and safe here, in her lover's arms. Pyrrha smiles down at her – though Ruby had certainly grown up through the years, Pyrrha hadn't stopped growing either and she was still a tad bit taller than Ruby – and reaches up to clasp her face in both of her hands.

"You know that I'm here for you, right?" She asks softly. Ruby inhales softly. "You know that that nightmare is just a nightmare, and I'm not going anywhere, right? Penny is safe back in Atlas getting her upgrades, Yang is off traveling with Blake, Weiss is doing Huntress work across Vale, and they're all safe and happy."

Ruby shuts her eyes and sees all the images in her head – a dark night with a ruined tower, blood and death around her, Grimm inside of Beacon Academy somehow. As Pyrrha speaks, the images are gradually replaced with better, more accurate images.

She sees team RWBY graduating Beacon, all grinning and watching team JNPR getting their official Hunters and Huntresses documents next. She sees her first real mission with her team, she sees them all going out for food in celebration afterwards – Weiss pays and Yang makes some awful joke about rich girls that makes her roll her eyes and Blake laughs quietly. She sees the whole team going down to Patch to meet her father, sees him cry embarrassingly years later when Yang stands up and announces that she and Blake were getting married.

But a memory that overlaps all the others plays out in her mind, and she is nearly brought to tears when she remembers the day Pyrrha came up to her, all red-faced and nervous, and told her how much she loved her, how glad she was to have gotten to grow and train beside her.

Ruby opens her eyes again, and Pyrrha is still there, still smiling her same beautiful, warm smile, and still the most stunning and amazing woman Ruby had ever met.

"I love you so much," she whispers with tears in her eyes – but not tears of fear and hurt. They were tears of happiness, and a warmth spread through her chest that rid herself of the ache she'd felt earlier at the nightmares.

Pyrrha blushes again and grins wide, still, even after all the times Ruby has said those words, just so happy to hear it again.

"I love you too, Ruby," she whispers back with just as much emotion in her voice. She leans in again, and Ruby meets her halfway this time. They stay there a bit longer than they had with the last kiss, and when they pull away, Ruby doesn't even remember the fear and anxiety she'd felt from the dream. She only sees the light of her life before her, and she smiles.

"Let's get you back to bed, love," Pyrrha whispers against her lips. Ruby nods, knowing there was no need for more words.

They pick up the blanket and go, and when they settle into bed together with their arms wrapped around each other, Ruby doesn't startle at the thunder anymore. She doesn't shut her eyes against the lightning, doesn't sigh sadly at the rain. She only places her head on Pyrrha's chest and listens to her heart, and somehow it sounds louder to her than the thunder ever could.n the thunder ever could./p


End file.
